Random voices- Insurgent
by Savanah Rose
Summary: Scenes from Insurgent told from a different perspective. These are in the order I came up with them, not in order they appeared in the book. Scenes include Tobias washing Tris's feet- Tobias, Message for the Divergent- Christina, Return to Dauntless- Zeke Christina and Cara talking about Tris- Cara
1. Chapter 1 Foot washing- Tobias

**I will warn you if you haven't read ALL the books Veronica Roth wrote in the Divergent world then there can be spoilers in these. **

**For example if Tris finds out something in Allegiant that the character I am using for point of view knew in Insurgent... It can appear in this. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or the Four Collection, and I never will unless Veronica Roth isn't nearly as good of a business woman as she is an author, and she decides to sell the rights really cheap.**

**I got the idea for this one shot from 100 Words by Cieyl. If you haven't read it, you need to. Cieyl's They are AMAZING. This is from #48 Water. After I read it and the author's notes this one shot kept popping in my mind until I finally sat down and wrote it out. You probably want to read "100 Words" #48 Water before you read this, as the author's note at the end explains how I got this idea. (Who am I kidding, read all of them then come back and read mine. You'll be glad you did.)**

**Just in case you decide to read 100 Words after you read this, in the A/N at the end Cieyl mentions that washing feet is part of the Abnegation initiation and that (in Cieyl's mind) it would be part of the wedding ceremony too...**

From Chapter 36 Insurgent

_"As we walk the streets I once called home, conversations sputter and die, and eyes cling to my face and body. As far as they knew – and I'm sure they knew, because Jeanine knows how to spread news- I died less than six hours ago. I notice that some of the factionless I pass are marked with patches of blue dye. They are simulation – ready. _

"_Now that we are here, and safe, I realize that there are cuts all over the bottoms of my feet from running over rough pavement and bits of glass from broken windows. Every step stings. I focus on that instead of all the stares._

_ "Tris?" someone calls out ahead of us. I lift my head, and see Uriah and Christina on the sidewalk, comparing revolvers. Uriah drops his gun in the grass and sprints towards me. Christina follows him, but at a slower pace."_

**Tobias POV**

As we head deeper into Abnegation I notice her feet. She isn't limping, not yet, but there are cuts and scrapes all over them. I'm sure they are on mine too since the Erudite took our shoes away, but somehow seeing hers is worse than feeling mine.

The Abnegation in me wants to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. The Dauntless in me knows I can't take her strength from her or she will break further than the Erudites broke her. I can't let that happen, so I keep my hand on her and lend her my strength that way. It is the best compromise I can come up with.

People stare at us, at her as we walk pass. I'm sure Jeanine let everyone know about her great "victory" against the Divergent today. Tris walks with her head bowed. All her attention is on her feet. I know she doesn't like to attract attention, so this walk is hard on her that way too.

"Tris?"

She lifts her head just in time to see Uriah and Christina. Uriah drops the gun he was holding and sprints towards us. Christina looks at her and then at me. She tucks her gun in her pants and follows him at a slower pace.

As Uriah reaches us, I can see right through her. She is wiped out. All I can think is not right now. She's too fragile to take this right now. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him from touching her and in the gentlest voice I can manage I inform him. "She's been through a lot. She just needs to sleep. She'll be down the street – number thirty-seven. Come visit tomorrow."

Uriah's uncharacteristic frown reminds me he's been through a lot too. I know it is hard for him, but he listens to me and stops himself. He stands there and smiles to let her know he's glad at least she's alive he nods and says, "Okay, tomorrow." I know it is his promise.

Christina says nothing, but reaches out and squeezes Tris's shoulder. I think it is her way of reassuring Tris that she is forgiven for lying to Christina the night she left.

I gently steer her toward the house I grew up in. All I want to do is get her inside and take care of her, to wash her feet, to let her heal. We walk through the doorway. I automatically straighten up. Marcus was always particular about posture. It is ingrained in me to stand straight in this house. Walking into this house gets easier each time. Easier because I know he's not there. Easier than ever this time, because she is with me.

Tori, Harrison, and Evelyn stand in the kitchen. I feel her lean away from me and into the wall. Her eyes are tightly shut.

"You got her out," Evelyn smiles at me. "I was afraid for both of you with Jeanine's announcement today," her voice trails out.

"We made it." I look over at Tris. Her eyes are open again. "I'll tell you about it later."

Tori looks over my shoulder. "Peter," Her voice is tight.

"Peter saved her life. Peter got us out." I shake my head in wonder. "Cut him a break, ok?"

Tori and Harrison nod.

"Tris," Tori's voice is firm. "That was a stupid thing to do," Her eyes and her voice soften, "but I'm glad you're ok."

Tris has made no indication that she hears Tori or anything going on around us.

"I need to get her upstairs."

Evelyn puts an arm around me. It feels good to get a hug, even a half hug from my mom after all I have been through. She touches my face and presses her cheek into mine. "I'm glad you're safe."

I smile and pull away from her so I can take care of Tris. I turn her around keeping one hand on her arm and the other on her waist. She must be in enough pain from her feet. I don't want to accidently touch the bullet wound in her shoulder and make her hurt more. I'm sure the Erudite didn't find it logical worry about treating it while she was in their hands.

Abnegation houses are all the same, so even though She knows where to go I guide her toward the staircase by touch. We climb the steps together.

We pass Marcus's room and head towards mine. She looks around it. I'm sure she's thinking about how much it looks like her room back and her house. I wonder if it is hard for her to be here, but I don't ask her right now. I'll do that latter. Right now, I look down at her bare feet. Right now I need to wash her feet. I need to take care of her.

I keep my hand on her arm. I haven't stopped touching her since we left our hide out in the Erudite area. I know it's silly, but I'm afraid that if I let go like I must have the night she left that I will lose her again. I keep a hand on her at all times to assure myself she is here. This is real.

I struggle for something normal to say, "Marcus didn't go into this room after I left, I'm pretty sure," I tell her. "Because nothing was moved when I came back here."

I notice her eyes lock on the sculpture of blue glass. She's the only person from Dauntless who knows it doesn't belong here. I feel like I owe her an explanation of its presence. "My mother smuggled that to me when I was young. Told me to hide it. The day of the ceremony, I put it on my dresser before I left. So he would see it. A small act of defiance."

She nods seeming to understand the significance of that.

"Let's take care of your feet," I am amazed at how calm my voice is when I say that. My mind has been shouting to me the whole way here that I need to wash her feet that I need to take care of her, that I need to declare myself to her.

I am frozen in place wondering if her mind is clear enough to understand exactly what I am saying. I shift my hand. Moving to the inside of her elbow and wait for her to respond. Fear pounds through me. What if she understands and comes? What if she understands and doesn't come?

"Okay," She finally answers.

We walk into the adjoined bathroom. She sits on the edge of the tub. I take a deep breath hoping she doesn't notice it. That she doesn't realize my heart is racing. I'm fairly sure that right now she doesn't realize what I am doing, but I realize it and I mean it with every fiber of my being. I am all right with the fact that the significance of this seems to be lost on her at this moment. One day, when she is healed I will wash her feet again, and she will wash mine.

I sit next to her and as I turn on the faucet and plug the drain. With my hand on her knee I hear in my mind the start of every Abnegation wedding I have ever been to. My heart says the words to her as crouch in the tub and put her foot in my lap, and I begin to wash her feet.

"I am selfish. I want you to be mine and mine alone. If you can accept that I will give myself to you selflessly. I will give you my heart and my devotion. I will give you my strength and my resources. I will give you my life and my love. I will selflessly care for you above all others as long as we live."

Instead of the clear water you see at a normal Abnegation wedding the water in the tub is grey. I am unable to take my eyes off of it so when she reaches for my hand it catches me off guard. She reaches for my hands and washes them as carefully as I washed her feet. She doesn't touch my feet, and that is ok. She doesn't realize what is going on in my heart right now. I love her, but she can't admit she loves me. Not yet, but one day I know she will.

Then there is our moment of chaos, and I feel certain that all is ok as we splash each other and get water everywhere for we are Dauntless and not just Abnegation. She is my other half, and one day we will do this right. In front of our friends and family we will have a Dauntless wedding of noise and chaos and cake, and I will take her home where we will wash each other's feet and say our vows again to each other like we would have if we had both chosen differently and met in grey instead of black.

She begins to shiver, and I am unsure if she is cold, or frightened, or going into shock. I grab a towel and start to dry her hands.

"I don't…" she sounds like she is being strangled. "My family is all _dead_ or traitors; how can I…" Sobs rack her body and all I can do is gather her into my arms and hold her tight. I hold her tight my heart and my love there for her. Steady for her until she calms down.

"I'll be your family now," I say out loud. My heart says, I AM your family now. I am your husband now.

And then she shocks me. "I love you."

I stare at her. I am frozen. I cannot have heard her right. Yet I am desperate to know I did. I frown, "Say it again." I have to know that I really did hear what I have been longing to hear since I said it to her on the train to Amity a lifetime ago.

"Tobias," she says my real name in that way that only she can. "I love you."

Her wet shirt sticks to my arms as I crush her in my embrace. I press my face to her neck and kiss her right above her collarbone, I kiss her check, I kiss her lips, and I finally respond with my voice, "I love you, too."

It is not the way I would have chosen to spend our wedding night, but tonight is a night for Abnegation. Tonight I am selfless above all things. Tonight she needs my love and the security of my presence, not my passion. Tonight I lie next to her in my childhood bed and let her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2Message for Divergent-Christina

**Christina experienced the simulation from the "inside" during the attack on Abnegation. She hadn't seen what it did to everyone, what everyone looked like and acted like during it. Seeing Marlene, Hector, and Kee going through it had to have been a shock and an eye opener to her. At the end of it she finally realizes what**** Tris went through during the simulation in Divergent. It is the turning point that allows**** them to be friends again. So, I wondered what was going through Christina's mind as she watched the simulation. **

**It does not include the part of the scene where Christina tells her that she has forgiven her. Who knows I may do that later.**

**Evidently I'm channeling Christina right now. The last posting for Random Voices- Divergent was from her POV and the posting I'm working on for Random Voices- Allegiant is from her POV too! I promise there are other voices coming when I'm finished with these! (But I do think Christina will show up again!)**

**From Chapter 26 Insurgent**

_ "Someone shakes me awake:_

_ "Tris, Get up!"_

_ A shout. I don't question it. I throw my leg over the edge of the bed and let a hand pull me towards the door. My feet are bare, and the ground is uneven here. It scrapes at my toes and the edges of my heels. I squint ahead of me and figure out who's dragging me. Christina. She's almost pulling my left arm from its socket._

_ "What happened?" I say. "What's going on?"_

_ "Shut up and run!"_

**A Message for the Divergent**

**Christina POV**

I'm not sure what woke me up. Normally I'm not a light sleeper. Something has to happen to wake me up during the night, but I can't figure out what woke me up. I just know that I am awake, and I know there is a reason behind it. I don't hear anything, so I prop myself up on my left elbow and look around again, ready to flop back sleep if I don't see anything.

At first I see nothing. No one else seems to be awake. I'm just about to lay back down when movement by the door catches my eye. What I see makes me sit up and quietly slip on my shoes. Kee, a young girl with a streak of green in her hair, is following Hector, Lynn's younger brother, and Marlene out the door. There is something off in the way they move, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I soundlessly follow them. Wondering where they are going. As they pass through the hallways I realize there are several things "off" about them. It starts with their strange gate. They walk without looking at anything. They don't look down where they put their feet, they don't look at each other, they don't look around, they just walk. Their arms move in sync, left, right, left, right. Then there is their look. Faces slack, eyes vacant. They walk past the chasm, across the glass floor of the Pire. I run and get in front of them. "Hey! Stop"

They don't stop. They continue towards the bank of elevators brushing past me as if I wasn't even there. They wait for the elevator. I catch up and shake Marlene, "Marlene, wake up!" I yell. There is no response "Marlene!" When I shake her she moves like a rag doll. The elevator opens. I hang onto Marlene, planting my feet firmly on the ground, but she doesn't even pause. She keeps walking and breaks my grip. I loose my balance and fall forward. Breaking my fall with my hands.

They step into the elevator. With the same eerie unison they have moved in so far. Each one steps with the same foot at the same time. They turn around synchronized. As the door starts to close Marlene's mouth finally opens, but it isn't her lively voice that speaks. This voice is empty, hollow, lifeless. "We have a message for the Divergent." The doors slide close. I stand back up and walk backwards from the elevator. Straining to see what floor it stops on. The roof, of course, it stops at the roof. As soon as I know where it stopped I turn around and run.

The Divergent, I only know of two in Dauntless. I have no idea where Four is, but I do know where Tris went to avoid me.

The chasm is empty as I sprint through it. I didn't notice that on my way up. Where is everyone? We're at war! Don't we even have a guard? There is no one to help me. I push myself harder. I run faster until I reach the dorms she's in. Then and only then I slow down. There's no point in waking up the entire dorm. I just need Tris. My eyes scan the sleeping bodies in the near darkness until I see a form smaller than the rest. I walk over on silent feet and peer at the face. It is her.

My hands wrap around her shoulders, and I shake her, hard. "Tris, Get up!" My voice is anxious.

Just like when I woke her to take her to the chasm when Al jumped, Tris wakes up without question and slings her feet over the side of her bed. My hand moves to hers, and I drag her towards the door, running again, pulling her with me. I realize at the door I didn't even give her time to slip on her shoes, but we can't go back for them now. There is no time.

"What happened?" She questions me.

"Shut up and run!" I spit back. There is no time, no extra breath with which to stop and explain. We have to catch up with them, and they are already there. We run past the chasm, up to the glass floor of the Pire to the elevators. There is an elevator they took up is open and waiting for us. We come to a stop inside. I push the button for the roof. As the doors close I lean my hands on my knees and gasp for breath.

"What," Tris breathes even harder than I do. "happened?"

"Marlene" I gasp, "and a couple of kids. They got up and left the dorm. They walked up here. It was," I look at Tris. "It was weird. They moved together. They," I shook my head.

Tris closes her eyes. Her head falls back onto the elevator wall. "They're under a simulation." Her voice is dull.

I stare at her. This is what we looked like? This is how we acted?

The elevator comes to a stop. The doors slide open. We exit it at a run.

They are on the edge of the roof, on the ledge. They stand motionless, the wind whips around them, tossing their hair. Their clothes wave in the breeze, but they stand still.

I walk up to them and speak slowly and evenly like one would talk to a scared child, "Just come down off the ledge now," I ignore the rapid beat of my heart. We have to get them down from there, "Don't do anything stupid. Come on, now…" I am begging. Unshed tears are pricking the backs of my eyelids.

"They can't hear you," Tris speaks quietly and walks towards them. "Or see you." She looks resigned. At first I am puzzled by her reaction. How does she know this? Why doesn't she try to do something? Then suddenly I realize she has seen this before. This is what, my mind refuses to go further for a moment. Then I force it to. This is what we looked like that night in Abnegation, what Will looked like the night he died.

We have to stop this. We can't let more people die. We need a plan. "We should jump them all at once. I'll take Hec, you-" Tris cuts me off.

"We'll risk shoving them off the roof if we do that, stand by the girl, just in case."

I move next to Kee ready to grab her if something happens.

It is Marlene who finally speaks. "I have a message for the Divergent," Her voice is flat. There are no inflections, no emotion, no Marlene. It is heartbreaking.

Tris steps forward. She is, after all, a Divergent, the one they are looking for.

"This is not a negotiation. It is a warning," The empty voice continues. "Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite headquarter, this will happen again."

My eyes dart wildly to Tris. Hoping she understands. What is "this"? I look back at Kee.

In one moment, they step back. I grab for the girl, like Tris meant for me too.

To my surprise it isn't Marlene that Tris flings herself towards. It's Hector.

I move the girl away from the edge and move to help Tris. "Help," Tris's panicked whisper reaches me. I am there, helping her pull Hector up.

Then suddenly the simulation ends. Hector opens his eyes, and they are no longer empty. They are wide and panicked. He looks around wildly.

"Ow," he says rubbing his arm where we yanked on it. "What's going on?" His eyes dart from Tris to me and back again.

I remember that feeling. I remember looking around unsure of what happened while impossible memories ran through my head. I remember wondering how the gun got in my hand. Wondering if I had really ...

I stand abruptly and leave Tris with him and move over to Kee. She's even younger than Hector, maybe 8 or 9, and must be scared. I speak softly to her hoping to reassure her, but after what I've just seen, I'm not even sure what I'm saying. My mind is trying to process what just happened. I'm trying to shut out the memories of the last time this happened.

Tris leaves Hector and walks to the edge and looks down. Then she turns away and stands there for a second, the look on her face is a mixture of horror, guilt, and regret.

"Is this what it was like?" I ask her. "Is this what we were like during the simulation?"

My mind whirls with what I just saw. They didn't see us, they didn't hear us. They didn't react to our presence. It was like we didn't exist to them. It was just like she had said. I tried to reach Marlene. I tried to make her see me. I tried to wake her up. I tried.

But Tris doesn't answer me. Her face is now almost as blank as theirs were.

"Tris? Tris?" I yell at her. She ignores me and walks back the way she came. "I'll be right back," I whisper to the Kee and move her closer to Hector. I run after Tris. She gets into the elevator without a backward glance, and I hear her screams as she descends down. They are not the screams of horror, orterror, or frustration, or grief, they are something deeper than that. Some unknown emotion I have never experienced.

I believe her now. I believe her with the understanding of having seen it and experienced it myself. There is nothing she could have done that night. Nothing we could tonight.

She made the choice. She told me to stand by Kee. She picked who each of us would save. She let Marlene fall to her death. She saved Hector. She shot Will. She saved Four. What kinds of demons must she face?


	3. Chapter 3 Hard drive- Peter

**I had one big question during the scene in Insurgent when Peter tries to steals the hard drive from Tris. He had the hard drive in his pocket. She ordered him out of her room. So why didn't he just turn around and leave? Why did he stay around and taunt her? (Is that one question in two parts or two related questions?!) So here you go, Peter stealing the hard drive from Tris. I tried to include his reason for sticking around when he had what he wanted, and she told him to leave. **

**Wonder how much differently their time in Amity would have gone if he had just left the room when she ordered him to...**

**From Insurgent Chapter 6**

_I walk barefoot down the hallway a few minutes later, wearing the shirt I slept in and a pair of shorts Tobias borrowed from the Amity. When I get back to my bedroom Peter is standing next to my bed._

_Instinct makes me straighten up and search the room for a blunt object._

**Hard Drive**

**Peter POV**

It surprises me to find her room empty when I walk past it. It's a little early in the morning for most people to be out and about, but the empty room gives me the opening I hoped for, but didn't expect. I glance around the room. There aren't many hiding places in the room. Between the mattresses of her bed I find her gun, but I don't want that so I leave it. What I'm looking for is not under her pillow either. The next place to look is the dresser. I slide open each drawer, checking over my shoulder each time I do. No one shows up at the door, and it isn't in any of them, so I keep searching. It's when I check behind the dresser that I find it wedged between the wall and the wood. It doesn't take me too long to remove it and stuff it in my pocket. I should be out of here before she even knows I was here.

But I'm not quite quick enough, she's there. She looks ridiculous in a yellow Amity shirt paired with red Amity shorts, as if there was a chance she could be Amity. Both of them are over sized and give her the look of a child playing dress up. Her strange gray blue eyes dart around the room looking for something. At first I think she is checking to make sure the hard drive is still there, but her eyes don't stop where it was long enough to really see if it is there or not. I want to snort when I figure it out. She's looking for something to use as a weapon.

"Get out." Her voice is steady.

I should leave and make a clean get away while I can, and I would if it was anyone else telling me to. The problem is, it goes against everything in me to do what a Stiff, especially this Stiff, tells me to do, so I stay. I figure that even if it comes to a fight I beat her during training. I can beat her now. Even with the arm she shot still in a sling, and exhaustion weighing on me, I can take her. So I don't think it is necessary to make my escape.

"What are you doing in my room? There is acid in her tone.

I'm not about to answer that, so I try to distract her with a questions of my own. "What are you doing stalking Marcus?" I shoot back, walking closer to her. "I saw you after breakfast yesterday." I put on an intimidating face and stare her down.

She stares back at me. She seems to be unable to believe I asked her such an obvious question. "That's none of your business. Get out."

An odd part of me decides that I'll answer her earlier question with the truth. Do her a favor, and let her see herself the way someone outside of her little cult of friends sees her. "I'm here because I don't know why you get to keep track of that hard drive." I try to put a little more malice in my tone. "It's not like you're particularly sable these days."

"I'm unstable?" She laughs at me. "I find that a little funny, coming from you."

I press my lips together to keep myself from saying anything back to her.

She looks at me through slits in her eyes. "Why are you so interested in the hard drive anyway?"

I try to sound casual. "I'm not stupid. I know it contains more than the simulation data."

"No," she looks at me evenly, "you aren't stupid, are you? You think if you deliver it to the Erudite they will forgive your indiscretion and let you back into their good graces."

It surprises me how quickly she comes to that conclusion. I wish I believed she was right. I wish I could figure out what it would get me back in their good graces. "I don't want to be back in their good graces," I was raised Candor. All those lessons about how to tell if someone was lying have made me a very good liar. "If I had, I wouldn't have helped you in the Dauntless compound."

Her fingernail digs into my sternum as she taunts me. "You helped me because you didn't want me to shoot you again."

"I may not be an Abnegation-loving faction traitor." I grab her finger and hang on. It is damp with sweat. "But no one gets to control me, especially not the Erudite." Of course, I remind myself, they didn't control me. When I was given the chance, I was one who went along with the plan. It's just after what happened at Dauntless headquarters with her, I'm just not sure that next time I'll be as lucky and be given a chance.

She yanks her hand and twits it away from me.

"I don't expect you to understand." She wipes her damp hands on her shirt. She's nervous. I watched her do that 100 times in training. Candor taught me to watch for tells. There is a tell for everything. She moves slowly towards the dresser where the hard drive was. "I'm sure if it had been Candor and not Abnegation that got attacked, you would have just let your family get shot between the eyes, without protest. But I'm not like that."

Does she really think that little of me? She has no idea what my family is like, and it's not like even shot one of her precious Abnegation. I managed to stay at Dauntless headquarters. "Careful what you stay about my family, Stiff." I move closer to her, hoping to threaten her with my presence

She shifts to keep between me and the dresser. My eyes automatically veer to where it was. She thinks she is protecting what I already have. I try hard not to smile. She frowns then demands, "Give it to me. Now." I wonder for a second how she knows. What did I do that gave it away that I have the hard drive? What was my tell? And I realize it must have been my eyes.

"No." Is she really so arrogant that she thinks I'll give it to her, just because she demanded it? Didn't we just discuss I don't think she's stable? Why would I give it to her?

"Give it to me, or so help me, I will kill you in your sleep."

In that moment I believe her, but I refuse to be intimidated by her. "If only you could see how ridiculous you look when you threaten people," I can't help but smirk at her as I go in for the kill. "Like a little girl telling me she's going to strangle me with her jump rope."

She starts towards me, and I start to move towards the hallway. Like I should have done when she told me to, before she realized I had the hard drive.

"Don't call me 'little girl'." She almost spits the words at me.

"I'll call you whatever I want," I respond lightly.

The next thing I know she is attacking me. Starting with a fist to my bullet wound. The very same bullet wound she gave me. I dodge the blow. I prepare for her to strike again, but she changes tactics on me. She grabs hold of my arm and pulls on it. It feels like the bullet wound rips open and I scream. The next thing I realize I'm on the ground. My knee is throbbing from where she kicked it. She's improved since our fight during initiation, or maybe I just had an injury should could take advantage of.

Suddenly the room is quiet and filled with red and yellow, and gray as people from all the factions currently housed in Amity come to see what is going on. She's distracted. I crouch and spring towards her punching her in the stomach. She groans, or screams, or something in between the two and comes after me again. She's about to slam her elbow into my face when an Amity man grabs her and lifts her up and pulls her away from me.

I sit on the ground and groan. I can feel my wound bleeding again. An Amity woman appears from no where and kneels next to me. She speaks to me in a calm soothing voice while she checks over my wounds.

"Tris, calm down!" I hear Four command her.

"He has the hard drive!" She yells back at Four.

Without another word he comes over to me. I feel his foot pressing on my ribs pinning me in place, as he calmly reaches into my pocket and takes the hard drive away from me.

Four leans into me and speaks quietly in a threatening voice. "We won't be in a safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you."

I should have known he'd take her side, but then he surprises me and turns on her. "Not very smart of you either. Do you want to get us kicked out?"

I lay there panting, my eyes closed, trying to imagine the pain leaving my body with every exhale. It doesn't work well.

I hear a struggle and Tris's voice yelling as they move her down the hall. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!"

A man's calm low voice answers back gently. "You violated the terms of our peace agreement. We must follow protocol."

"Just go," Four sounds tired. "You need to cool down."

The woman next to me continues to speak to me in that same peculiar tone. I find myself wondering if the is their normal voice, or just the ones they use to calm down crazy people, like Tris, or injured people, like me. "Let's get you checked out. We may need to have your stitches repaired."

I stand up slowly, careful not to put any weight on my injured arm when I do. We walk down the hallways until we get to the room I started in when we arrived at Amity.

"Didn't expect to see you again," The doctor says kindly. "What happened him?"

"A small," The woman who came with me pauses on the next word. "Scuffle."

"Scuffle? She attacked me!"

"I believe you took something that wasn't yours and therefore provoked her." She gives me a tight smile. "It's not very," she pauses at her next word to emphasize it. "kind to take something that belongs to someone else. So it that way it makes it partially your fault too."

"She shouldn't be the one who has it." I spit back.

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one who decides who has it." Her calm voice is beginning to grate on my nerves.

"She shouldn't decide either." I challenge.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?" The doctor changes the subject as he threads a needle so he can put stitches back in my arm.

"An apple, some pancakes, a couple of pieces of toast."

"Hmm," The doctor looks at the lady who brought him here. "He probably needs to go to a Conflict Room when he gets done here.

She nods. "I'll make sure he gets there." She hands me a vial. "Drink this, you won't feel anything while the doctor stiches you up that way."

I look away and let my eyes roam around the room while the doctor works. There is nothing interesting to capture my attention, except for the doctor and his needle, and I don't really want to watch that. So I find my eyes darting back and forth to and from random items, trying to distract myself. At last the doctor says he is finished and they let me jump off the table.

We head down the hallway. The lady's hand on my uninjured arm, and I hear the funniest voice. It sounds almost like the Stiff's voice, only higher and with more of a sing song cadence to it. "The fight. What a silly thing.." she giggles. I watch as she leaves a room and stumbles down the hallway. Pausing every once in a while to lean against the wall as if she is catching her balance.

"What's up with her?" I ask the lady escorting me.

She gives me a small smile. "They've just given her a chance to," she pauses again. "Why don't we go in here and find out?" She leads me to the room Tris just vacated. "He was the other person in the fight." She informs the men who are still in there.

The younger one nods at her, and she walks out leaving me alone with them.

The older man walks away from us while the younger one directs me to a chair. "Have a seat." He says pleasantly.

I sit down warily. One eye on him and one on the older man who is messing with a tea set. I'm not sure yet what they did to Tris, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to end up in the same condition she is in.

"Can you tell me what happened, please?"

"Tris caught me in her room. She acted like a lunatic and" I feel a sharp pain in my neck. "What was that?"

"How do you feel?" The older man asks. I feel like I am being interrupted. I was in the middle of something, but now…

"I feel…" how do I feel? I was mad at the Stiff for attacking me and getting Four to take the hard drive from me, but now. "I feel okay." I guess if I was to be truthful I feel more than okay. I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time.

"Good," The older man says helping me stand up. He leads me to the door. "Try to stay out of trouble."

I nod, yes, staying out of trouble sounds like a good idea. What is it I need to do to stay out of trouble? I pull my eyebrows together and think, oh yeah, I need to stay away from the Stiff.


	4. Chapter 4 Paintball- Zeke

**This is the second of three requests for specific points of view that I have had in reviews and PMs. The first was in Random Voices- Divergent and that is Will. The last will be in Random Voices- Allegiant (hopefully up before the end of this weekend) and will be Amar.**

**WARNING: Some of you might think that Zeke seems a little out of character here. Sorry, but to me Zeke, especially at this point in the story, has more depth than people usually give him credit for. At this point in the story Shauna has been shot. He's concerned about Shauna. He's afraid that he's about to lose her. How can Shauna stay in Dauntless if the nurse is right and she'll never walk again? What is he going to do then? There has to be a lot going on in his mind at this point, and it's not fun and games.**

**I think it's a good thing he ran into Tris at this point in time. Her combination of Divergent abilities makes her the perfect person to talk to. She's Abnegation, so inspite of the fact that Shauna's mother has half the family (including Shauna) avoiding the Divergents, Tris will still look for how she can help Shauna. She's Erudite, so she'll look for the logical answer to Shauna's problem. She's Dauntless, so she's not afraid to take risks. The perfect person to solve the problem for Zeke and Shauna.**

****Also, Veronica Roth(still) hasn't offered to sell me the rights. They belong to her.****

**From Insurgent Chapter 24**

"_Hey, Tris," Zeke says, joining me at the railing. His eyes are red and swollen, but his mouth is curled into a small smile._

"_Hey. You made it."_

"_Yeah, we waited until Shauna was stable and then took her here." He rubs one of his eyes with his thumb. "I didn't want to move her, but… wasn't safe with Candor anymore. Obviously."_

"_How is she?"_

"_Dunno. She's gonna survive it, but the nurse thinks she might be paralyzed from the waist down. And that wouldn't bother me, but…"He lifts a shoulder. "How can she be Dauntless if she can't walk?"_

**Back to Dauntless- Zeke**

I look around the Pit drinking in the site of it alive again, but with only half of Dauntless. I'm not sure this is the safest place to be right now, but I am sure that it's safer than staying with Candor. Things are almost normal here. It is loud in the Pit, that is normal. The people running around shooting at every camera they can find and any person who gets in the way is not. For me the noise bouncing off the rock is too jarring after the time I've spent in Shauna's hushed room. I look around trying to find someone I can talk to. Four met us when we first got here, but he's a leader now, so he's with Tori and Harrison talking strategy. Uriah and Marlene are happily splatting away at cameras. This isn't the time to try for a serious conversation with him. Mom would be perfect, but... I don't know where she is, and I don't want to go running to Mom with every problem I have. Shauna, I sigh, Shauna the one I want to talk to most of all has been knocked out to make her transfer here easier on her. She won't be awake for another couple of hours they tell us. It doesn't matter. I couldn't talk to her anyway. How can I tell her what I'm afraid of for her?

Right as I see her I realize who I must have been looking for.

I cross over to the railing over looking the Chasm. The railing I was leaning over the night I began to suspect that Four might have feelings for her beyond what an instructor should feel for an initiate. I might have been drinking that night, but I wasn't so far gone to miss the fact that he singled out one trainee, or that for a brief moment like he was going to kiss her.

"Hey, Tris." I lean casually on the rail next to her, and try to smile.

"Hey. You made it." She sounds pleased to see me.

"Yeah, we waited until Shauna was stable and then took her here." I stab at one eye with my thumb rubbing it to erase the tear that is gathering there. Dauntless don't cry. "I didn't want to move her, but... wasn't safe with Candor anymore. Obviously."

Tris turns to face me. "How is she?" Her eyes search mine.

"Dunno. She's gonna survive it, but the nurse thinks she might be paralyzed from the waist down. And that wouldn't bother me, but…" He lifts a shoulder. "How can she be Dauntless if she can't walk?" My voice trails off. I finally admitted it out loud, but my thoughts continue on to all the other things you need to be able to do to be Dauntless. She'll need to run and jump on trains, and. I force myself to stop before I can't control these stupid tears.

Tris stares across the Pit intently. She seems to be thinking hard. Looking past the children running up and down the path with their paintball guns. Seeing something that only she can see. I'm about to ask her what she is looking at when she finally responds,"She can."

"Tris. She won't even be able to move around." The admission is painful for me to say, but we have to face reality here. Unless the nurse is wrong and she can walk, I see no way Shauna will be able to stay here.

"Sure she will." Her stern eyes focus on me. "She can get a wheelechair, and someone can push her up the paths in the Pit, and there's an elevator in the building up there." She points at the Pire. "She doesn't need to be able to walk to slide down the zip line or fire a gun."

The tears prick at the back of my eyelids again. Shauna loves zip lining, and Tris has no idea what Shauna was trying to learn the last time we went. "She won't want me to push her." My voice cracks, just a little, but it's enough for Tris to hear the desperation I'm feeling over this. "She won't want me to lift her, or carry her."

"She'll just have to get over it." Her voice is strong and commanding. "Are you going to let her drop out of Dauntless for a stupid reason like not being able to walk?"

She has me there. I'm lost in thought. Am I really contemplating the idea of letting Shauna just leave Dauntless, of letting Shauna leave me? I look at Tris through squinted eyes. Shauna has been treating her like a pyriah ever since she found out Tris was Divergent. Why is Tris not pushing me to face the reality that Shauna would need to leave? Why is Tris the one and only person who seems to think that Shauna staying is possible? Is it because she's Divergent? Because she sees things differently than the rest of us, or is it just because Tris is a good person?

But whatever the reason is, Tris is right. Not being able to walk is a stupid reason for Shauna to leave. Espeically since she'll have me next to her every step of the way. We've been best friends forever. I care about Shauna in a way I don't even completely understand. Tris is right. Somehow I have to convince Shauna of that. I forget for a moment that Tris is a born Stiff like Four, and I wrap my arms around her. I'm shocked when she stiffens, and pleased when she relaxes just a bit.

"I'm going to go shot things." I say to break the tension when I step back. "Want to come?" Shooting things will make me feel better too.

She shrugs pretending she doesn't care and chases me across the Pit to Bud. He gives us each a paintball gun, and we load them while Bud informs us. "We've mostly got the Pit and the underground covered, but you should tackle the Pire."

"The Pire?" It surprises me when Tris doesn't know what the Pire is. Like Four she fits in so well that it seems like she has always been Dauntless, but they haven't. And she, like Uriah had barely finished initiation when all of this madness started. Bud points through the glass window above us to the Pire. I take off up the path and Tris slowly follows after me. She must not like to shoot things as much as I do.

When we reach the Pire I realize that working in the control room the last two years will be helpful with this. I know where the cameras are. There are a couple that I'm not quite sure where they are, but all I'll need to do is look around at points of references, and I'll be able to locate them pretty easy.

I find the first camera almost immediately. I lift up my gun, aim, and pull the trigger.

"Ohh," Tris says wincing when I miss it. "Ouch."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you do it perfectly the first time." I challenge.

"Would you?" She lifts her gun up to her left shoulder. I haven't been around her a lot, but I never noticed she was a lefty before. She peers through this scope taking careful aim. She's not going to get it. I've been shooting a gun a lot longer than she has. She squeezes the trigger. "There. Now you have." She informs me when the blue paint covers the lens. "And with the wrong hand, too."

"Damn Abnegations," I mutter softly under my breath. I'm sure Four would have made that same shot if he was the one with me.

"Hey!" Marlene's cheerful voice floats up from the glass floor. I look down at her peaking at us with her head just above the glass floor. Her eyebrow is purple from where someone, possibly Uriah, got her instead of a camera. Suddenly she smiles, a devious little smile and before I can realize what she's up to I've been hit in the leg. Then so quickly that I don't think Tris has registered that I've been hit she shoots Tris in the arm.

My leg stings a little from the paintball. I look for just a second at Marlene, then back to Tris. Wordlessly, we take off after her. Marlene laughs and runs with Dauntless abandon down the paths to the pit. She weaves in and out of people on the pathway in an attempt to keep us from shooting her. I aim at her and fire. I miss, and the ball splats on the wall smearing it in yellow paint. Marlene takes aim next. I prepare myself mentally for the sting of the ball, but there is nothing. I glance at Tris, but see no new paint on her either. Then I realize she shot Lynn's brother, Hector, instead. "Hey!" He yells at her and quickly joins us in the fight. We chase her for a moment then Hector thinks he has a shot. He aims for Marlene, but instead he hits the innocent person standing next to her.

Suddenly it is full fledged war. Everyone is shooting everyone else. We forget about the cameras and form teams. The teams seem to be constantly changing. Really they are not set teams so much as short lived alliances. You just shoot whoever you can and try to stay as clean as you can, but none of us stay very clean.

For me it is healing. This moment of Dauntless fun. It may not be zip lining or Dare, or Capture the Flag, but this is what being Dauntless is all about. When it is over and we are back to shooting cameras, I pause and think for a moment on my way back to Shauna's room. Could she have done that? I picture her in a wheelchair, me pushing her, her shooting. My heart is lighter when I continue on to check on Shauna's condition because I can. I debate talking to her about what Tris said. Part of me wants to start preparing her for the idea. Part of me thinks I should talk it over with her mother, or Lynn first. All of me knows that with this family I need to leave Tris out of it, at least for now. If they find out the idea came from a Divergent they will never go for it and Shauna will leave.

And I won't let that happen.

**(AN If you want to know what Shauna was trying to "learn" on her last zip lining, it's explained in Random Voices- Divergent Chapter 2 Zip lining- Shauna)**


	5. Chapter 5 An open mind- Cara

**Continuing my look at Tris and Cara's relationship, I bring you a scene from Insurgent. This scene seems to capture Cara's feelings for Tris more than when they start to work together at the end of the book. Although maybe I should have gone there to show the change that occurred when they started working together. I just like this scene because even though Cara is mourning her brother she decides to help Christina see into Tris's situation that night. This scene has always struck me as being interesting. Cara could have used this time to poison Christina against Tris and ruin their friendship forever. Why didn't she?**

**From Insurgent Chapter 19**

_My entire body tenses. Cara, Will's older sister, is walking across the room toward Christina's table. I duck my head._

"_What?" Uriah says, looking over his shoulder. I want to punch him._

"_Stop it!" I say. "Could you be any more obvious?" I lean forward, folding my arms on the table. "Will's sister is over there."_

"_Yeah, I talked to her about getting out of Erudite once, while I was there," says Zeke. "Said she saw an Abnegation woman get killed while she was on a mission for Jeanine and couldn't stomach it anymore."_

**An open mind- Cara**

I walk into the Candor cafeteria. My eyes are searching for one person, Christina. There were two people I remember Will introducing me to that long ago Visiting Day in Dauntless. One was Christina, the other one killed him. I take a deep breath. I can't keep thinking that way, but it's hard not to. From everything I've heard that girl was put into an impossible position, but her choice cost me my brother. It's not her I want to see.

I find Christina and sit down with her and her family. "Christina."

Christina raises her dark brown eyes to me. They instantly fill with tears. "Cara," She swallows hard. "If you're looking for Will…" Her voice trails off.

I lay a gentle hand on her. "I'm not. They've already told me."

She nods. I watch her play with her food. She's not eating.

"Christina," her mother's voice is gentle. "You need to eat. You're starting to lose weight. You look horrible. This isn't good for you."

"I'm not hungry." Christina's voice is hollow. She looks at her mom. "I can't just go on like nothing happened. Like he didn't die, like she didn't…" her voice trails off and her eyes pool with unshed tears.

"She's not worth it." The sister says.

"It's not just her." Christina says turning her gaze to me, pleading with me to understand, to help her.

"Let's go." I stand up. "We need to talk." Christina tells Rose, her sister, that she'll see her later and we leave the cafeteria. My eyes stray for just a moment to the table where Tris sits. She sits with a group, more friends I guess, and for a moment I wonder bitterly if she has so many friends that one is expendable, but I analyze her posture. She looks sad, worn, defeated. Something, or someone is taking a toll on her.

I can only hope it is Will. I hope what she did haunts her every waking hour and her sleep, like it appears to do to Christina, like it does me.

"This way," Christina motions me down a hallway. "I know a place we won't be disturbed."

It helps that this is her faction of birth. She'll have more of an idea than I will about where we can go and not be disturbed than I will. The hallway is dim.

"No one comes this way unless they have to." Christina informs me. "Trash shoot is this way. It stinks." She wrinkles her nose.

We stand facing each other for a moment. It's odd. Will is, was, my brother. I knew him better and longer, but somehow she seems to be having more problems than I am. I heard they were dating. Is that what love does to you? She didn't know him that long, could she really have loved him that much? I wait a moment to see what she will do what she will say. She does nothing. She says nothing. She just leans her back and head against the wall with her eyes tilted to the ceiling.

"How are you?" I break the silence by asking.

"I'm not sure." I see tears run down her cheeks.

I wonder what I can say to her. Death is a hard thing to handle. Especially when you have no idea it is coming.

"I just can't handle her being here." Christina's voice comes out in a sob. "I can't stop picturing it…" she wipes at the tears in her cheeks, "What she did… I don't understand how she could have done that!" Her voice breaks.

Suddenly I understand why she is more upset than I am. Her dilemma is much more complicated than I pictured it being. I thought that I was the one who had lost more. After all Christina only lost her boyfriend of a short time. I lost my brother. I hadn't stopped to realize that she was dealing with more than her boyfriend dying. She's also dealing with the fact it was their friend who killed him. In a very real way she has lost two people, not just one. What I feel about Tris doesn't really change anything for me. I can hate her to my dying day, and never speak to her again, and it really won't change my life.

But, it will change Christina's. Will loved Christina, and, for Will, I have to figure out a way to help her through this. He would expect me to. In his own way he asked me to the last time I saw him, on visiting day. He made me promise if I ever saw Tris again I would be nice. I'm sure he had no idea what he was asking me to do at the time.

My mind repeats what Christina said analyzing it so I will know what to say to help her. It locks on her last statement. She doesn't understand. I take a deep breath. Time to do what I do best, be logical.

"Well, I do." I say the words slowly. They are hard to get past the lump in my throat, but Christina was a Candor, and she'll hear both the truth and the pain in that statement.

"What?" She hiccups her answer.

I take a deep breath. This could be tricky to explain. "You have to understand; we're trained to see things as logically as possible. So I don't think that I'm being callous." Please understand, I love my brother, he loved you, and therefore I have to help you, for him. "But that girl was probably scared out of her mind, and certainly not capable of assessing situations cleverly at the time, if she was ever able to do so." I swear, if I have to hear how cleaver she is one more time I might scream. If she was so clever she would have done more than just figure out where the simulation was being run from and how to stop it. She would have managed to save him, somehow.

"And the simulation made her incapable of reasoning with him." Will unable to reason, I fight the shudder I want to give at that impossible thought, but I saw it myself that night with other Dauntless. I know it was true. "So when he threatened her life, she reacted as she had been trained by the Dauntless to react; Shoot to kill."

"So what are you saying?" Christina's eyes turn hard, and her voice has a bitter edge to it. "We should just forget about it because it makes perfect sense?"

Her words are like a slap in the face. Does she really think I mean that? "Of course not." My voice isn't steady and I try again. Softer this time, "Of course not."

I clear my throat. "It's just that you have to be around her, and I want to make it easier for you. You don't have to forgive her." I decide to give her a piece of the truth. "Actually, I'm not sure why you were friends with her in the first place; she always seemed a bit erratic to me." After all she did threaten to punch me in the nose the one and only time she met me!

Christina doesn't respond.

"Anyway," I have a couple more things I want to tell Christina in an effort to help her. "You don't have to forgive her, but you should try to understand that what she did was not out of malice; it was out of panic. That way, you can look at her without wanting to punch her in her exceptionally long nose."

Christina's mouth twitches into the first smile I've seen from her since Will died. Then she gives a short laugh.

There is a pause, and then she speaks confidingly, "I have wanted to do that lately."

I smile back at her wondering what other shots she'll let me take at her one time friend. I still have a lot of anger and bitterness towards Tris built up inside of me. It would help to let it out, and this is a safe way to do it.

"Of course you have. You're Dauntless."

In my head, but not my heart, I do understand that Tris didn't have many options that night. It was her or him. It's not that I wish her dead. From what I understand without her the simulation would have continued longer, more people would have died. After watching one of the Abnegation be murdered first-hand, I can't wish her dead even if it meant Will was alive. Even with her stopping the simulation, there was enough death that night, too much death that night.

I just wish one of the dead didn't have to be him.


End file.
